


back home

by blankcamellia



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, KyomoHokku Week 2020, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, coming back home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25123606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankcamellia/pseuds/blankcamellia
Summary: Taiga's complaining about the lack of warmth in his bed.
Relationships: Kyomoto Taiga/Matsumura Hokuto
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	back home

”Seriously, Hokuto.. I’m freezing my ass off without you,” Taiga’s voice whines through the speakers of his phone that lays on the bed table as he packs his luggage for the flight back home. 

”Language Tai, language,” Hokuto chuckles at his boyfriend’s cute whines, carefully placing the extravagant, printed T-shirt he bought as a souvenir. He'll never understand Taiga's lack of sense when it comes to fashion, but then again, he looks the best without any clothes, so he guesses it's fair. It’s at least bought from abroad, and even if Taiga never wears it in public, Hokuto might get a small glimpse of it before it gets hidden in the back of his wardrobe. ”We can’t have that, can we? I’m soon back home.” 

”It’ll be _hours_ Hokuto, _H O U R S.”_

 _”_ Now you’re just whining,” He clicks his tongue but it doesn’t hold any poison in it. He misses Taiga too. ”I miss you too.”

His last words are barely a whisper and the lack of reply from Taiga means the other is smiling like a madman. Sometimes he’s just like a teenage girl with his first love. Taiga once said ” _you’re my first and last love.”_ and it only made Hokuto fall in love just a bit more, harder, and deeper than before. 

"I need you to be here and warm my bed, it's so cold, I can't sleep like this,"

"You can't sleep when I'm there either, you always complain that I keep you up at night when we -"

"IT'S STILL COLD WITHOUT YOU,"

They share a few more words before hanging up, loving words combined with some more whines being the last Hokuto hears before he sighs affectionately. Taiga always wants to have the last word, and Hokuto has gotten used to just hanging up, or else Taiga will continue forever. He wouldn’t mind, but sleep is more important right now, or he'll be in a cranky mood during the flight. 

When he wakes up, he has three more messages from Taiga. He smiles at how incredibly sweet and clingy his boyfriend is, always wanting to check up on him and letting him know what’s next on his agenda. Others might feel Taiga’s behavior is borderline obsessive and too attached, but to Hokuto that is everything. He loves Taiga’s attention. A lot. He survives on it like it is his oxygen. Others may give him attention too, but they never hit deep below the surface. Taiga's so deep in, engraved in his heart, forever holding it in his beautiful hands. His replies back are short but they contain the most important thing — his love. 

The flight back to Japan is long and tiring. He naps most of the flight because why stay awake when you can sleep? Time passes by faster this way too. When he finally lands in Japan, he isn’t surprised when his inbox is flooded with messages from Taiga and everyone else. He barely gets through half of them before a familiar scent hits his nose and he looks up. A few meters away, Taiga is nervously standing in the shades, eager to welcome him home. His lips quirk into a smile he can’t hold back. He’s home. 

The hug they share in the shades from everyone else around them and under the broken departure sign is way shorter than he likes, but it is what it is. Taiga chatters constantly during their walk to the car, updating him with what he's been missing the few days he's been abroad for work, and Hokuto indulges him. Because he wouldn't have it any other way. 

He takes Taiga's hand in his own when they're seated in the backseat of Juri's car, lifting it up to kiss each of the fingers gently.

"I've missed you," _I love you._


End file.
